The Stars Screm My PaAin: Blitzjumpers Storey
by WiEGoP
Summary: OK liek Blitzjumper is teh hottness. SuperkawwaiiAweseomdesu KK? Luv, romanse, voilence. Pwesze read. No phlames KK? BlitzjumperxUltra Magnus, BlitxzjumperXJazz,BlitxjumperXDevcon:Blitzjumper XHOtRod. BlitxjumperXAstrotrain. BlitzXStarscream BlitzXcyclons


OMG Liek so I totally knwo thet I aciidnetly called Blitsjumer, Blitzangel, who belings to .net/u/280809/ who is totallly auesome and tinks that dis storey is teh shiz. BLitzjumper is NOT Blitzangel. Bltxjujmper is SOOOOO much hoxxer. LOL. JK. Noe phlames pwease. KK?

Once upon a tim long ago there was a seeker/triplechanger/femme/robot. Her naem wuz Blitzjumper. Shee was veriy beautiful and had eyes. The eyes were purlpe, except when tey where yellow, green or blue. She could change into an aerplaine and a tank. But not at the same time.

Her dad wuz Blitzwing, but shee didn't know he was her dad, cus he didn't tell her and also she had ammnesha. When everyone left they left her behind on the planet. Ten she was kiddnapped by space preiates. teh space priates tok her to the planedt that was in the gambler episode. she wasl solded into slavery and had to be a waaitress and table dancer at the bar.

She fought the naimimailians for her freedon. And shee killed them all eventhough she had never fought before. they were all dead ant the fat guy with big lips was ticked off so he killed her. except he didn't. cus right before he did killher Devcon the Autobot bounty hunter came in and saved her. but she had to save him too.

then they traveled trhough spaces together as bounty hunters collecting bounties, and tey totally did it, like all the tiem.

ten one day they were collecting a bounty on asstrotrain. all of a sudden she suddenly had her miemories back. she knw it all. and she told to devocon, "no he's liek my borther" And devocon said..waht  
Then he looked at her face. Her eyes changeed colours, and she said I dont like yur face anymores, go away you autobots scumm. Devcon shook his fist and wnet away.

then asstrotain and blitxjumper went through the spaced all togherers and collected energons and totally did it like all the time. untill they found the decepticons and galvatron and cyclonus and the other decepticons.

Blitzjumper had a fight with rodimus and Altra maguns. She saved cyclonues and Galvatron from them. and they all fell in love with her. They all wanted to be her boyfirend. but she said, "no, I have to find my dad, hey may be bad shapes." then galvatron got all crasied and Rodimeus got all emo.

then Blitzjumper built a relly big gun that could shoot everyting, it could also shoot lazers out of it. Thehen she got kidnapped by space piraests again, and so did cyclonus and Untral Magnius. And ttey were taken to the crystal mines from teh episod e chaos. Kup wasn't there. they had to work. it was hard. then the overseerers who were also robots fro spaces, came to Blitzjumper and said, dance for us. and looked at her with creepty eyes. their eyes were screaming raping time. Then ultra magnius and cyconus worked together to beat everyone up really bad, and tey all escaped itno the wood s toegerthers. they wer ein the woods for a really long time and they all did it all the time togherts. Even the boys.

then they killed and ick yak and blitxjumper turned into a tank for a while.

astortain came doen from the outer spaces and said to Blitzangel," i can take you and i can take sombody. but i cnat take everybody."  
Blitzangel had a hard decison to make, cus she really liked the boys alot. but she could only take one with her into hte jouter spaces. she piced ultra magnus becsue he didn't looka like a bunnie. Cyclonus had to stay behind forever for a while.

Astrotraoin tooke them all to cybertron, then he yelled alot and left blitxandgel and ultra magnus in Univcrons Head. Floating aboutve cybertorn. after they did it they sent a message to the other autobots. Blitzangle joined the autobots, and used her really big gun to fight monsters and robots nad ohter scarey stuff.

then she met octane who had been posesesd by Starcreams ghost, liek in the episode sharscreams ghost except that Octand e had been possesd NOt Cyclonus, who looks like a bunnie sometimes. Starscream fell in love with Blitzangel and they ran away form the auto bots. Because rodimus had been really creeepy and emo all the time. And they killed wheelie first.

They could never go back.  
When Blitzangel learned that octane was being possesd by starscreams ghost she was a little scared and said to him, "i am a little scaered" but he said, "I love you you have a beautiful face marry me so whe can have babies and do it al lthe tiem.'  
Blitxandgle slapped him then they kissed lots.

then she told him that she had done it with jasz whie they were on cybertron, but he said that it was okay, cus he had done ith with jazz too.


End file.
